Alma de Sorte
by Arine-san
Summary: Descubra o que aconteceu entre Alan Parrish e Sarah Whittle depois que voltaram ao ano de 1969 e como finalmente ficaram juntos.


**Juntos**

 **Now I stared at you from across the room**

 **(Agora eu olhei fixamente em você através da sala)**

 **Until both my eyes were faded**

 **(Até ambos meus olhos serem amortecidos)**

Alan Parrish se considerava uma pessoa afortunada. Tivera a oportunidade de conhecer duas versões de sua vida. Em uma delas acabara preso numa selva durante vinte e seis anos e durante esse tempo perdera seus pais, que morreram sem saber se ele estava vivo ou não; e quando voltara, o mundo estava completamente mudado. Além do fato de a maioria das pessoas que o conhecera, tivessem feito dele uma história de horror para seus filhos.

A única pessoa que não o esquecera completamente e que também tivera a vida arruinada fora Sarah Whittle, que, mesmo que não tivesse noção disso, se tornara uma mulher deslumbrante. Ela sempre fora a garota de seus sonhos. Desde que eram crianças e brincavam na varanda dela. Fora ela que povoara seus sonhos durante a adolescência em meio à selva. Ela era a garota... A mulher que ele defendera de um crocodilo, arriscando a própria vida. E sempre a defenderia de tudo que pudesse.

Naquele mundo louco em que vivera por um dia e no qual a reencontrara, já adulta, não soubera exatamente como reagir ao revê-la depois de tantos anos. Sarah estava linda, bem mais do que ele lembrava, e ele, completamente desajustado a tudo. Ela simplesmente desmaiara ao vê-lo. Fora um pouco traumático, mas tivera a oportunidade de carregá-la em seus braços. Pudera tocá-la e sentir seu corpo colado ao seu. Tudo bem que tivera que convencê-la a jogar com Peter, Judy e ele, mas cada oportunidade que tivera para tocá-la novamente fora aproveitada. Sarah era perfeita, mesmo agindo como uma louca às vezes.

 **I was in a rush, I was out of luck**

 **(Eu estava agitado, eu estava sem sorte)**

 **Now I'm so glad that I waited**

 **(Agora eu estou tão contente que eu esperei)**

 **Well you were almost there, almost mine...yeah**

 **(Bem, você estava quase lá, quase minha...yeah)**

 **They say love ain't fair, but I'm doing fine**

 **(Dizem que o amor não é justo, mas eu estou indo bem)**

Alan ficara muito surpreso com o quase beijo que aconteceu entre eles após tê-la salvado. Sarah ficara desapontada, ele pudera notar, mas não havia como explicar naquele momento que não queria que seu primeiro beijo acontecesse na frente de Judy e Peter. Não queria que todos soubessem o quão inexperiente ele era, embora fosse óbvio, e... Só no momento em que Sarah se colocou sobre uma porta para tentar puxá-lo do chão que o engolia, ele pudera perceber que nada daquilo importava. Nada era mais importante que poder sentir os lábios dela. Sua inexperiência e o fato de haver duas crianças presentes não mudariam seus sentimentos e desejos. Ele queria mais do que tudo beijá-la; e estar cara a cara com ela, sentindo seus braços o envolvendo, podendo tocar seu lindo rosto; não ajudara nem um pouco. Ele queria mais do que tudo beijá-la naquele momento. Sarah não o deixaria daquela vez e nem ele se separaria dela novamente. Nunca mais.

 **Now you were fine by night, but when the morning light comes**

 **(Agora você estava bem à noite, mas quando a luz da manhã vem)**

 **Comfortable as rain on Sunday**

 **(Confortável como a chuva num domingo)**

 **And I'm a lucky soul that holds your hand so tight**

 **(E eu sou uma alma de sorte que mantém sua mão apertada)**

E, juntos, eles conseguiram fugir daquele pesadelo onde tiveram que viver sozinhos durante vinte e seis anos. Voltaram a ser apenas crianças de doze anos. Tiveram uma segunda oportunidade. Sua vida estava em aberto. E Sarah o beijara. E fora isso. Ele sabia naquele momento que estava preso a ela para sempre. Mesmo sendo uma criança. Amava-a demais para deixá-la esquecer disso.

Naquela noite, depois de jogarem fora aquele jogo que quase destruíra duas vidas, mas que, de alguma forma, abrira seus olhos, e trocarem seu primeiro beijo, ele a acompanhara até sua casa e sentaram para conversar na varanda. Um lugar que, mesmo agora que voltaram a ser crianças, lhe parecia menor.

\- Você acha que vamos nos esquecer de tudo que aconteceu? – Alan perguntou após algum tempo.

\- Você não quer esquecer os anos que passou na selva? – Sarah indagou receosa, pois Alan nunca mencionara aquele período de sua vida e o que tivera que fazer para sobreviver lá durante aqueles vinte e seis anos.

\- Não sei, Sarah. – O garoto respondeu com um suspiro. – Passei por muitas coisas ruins, mas acho que também aprendi muitas coisas importantes. – Ele tinha um olhar perdido. Provavelmente estava recordando tudo que passara por lá. – Acho que não quero esquecer. – Alan, na verdade, queria esquecer, mas chegara a conclusão de que era melhor lembrar. Era melhor do que perder uma parte de si.

\- Então tenho certeza de que não vai esquecer. – Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. – Você é muito cabeça dura. Conseguiu voltar da selva depois de vinte e seis anos, lembra? É claro que consegue manter algumas lembranças aí. – Sarah tocou a cabeça dele com um dedo, brincalhona. Alan a encarou e em seguida baixou os olhos, ficando vermelho.

\- Eu tinha bons motivos para voltar. – A jovem também corou e segurou a mão dele.

\- Espero que agora tenha bons motivos pra ficar. – Alan sorriu envergonhado e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Eles trocaram mais um beijo tímido. Aquele era o melhor dia da vida dele. Estava tendo sua segunda chance de viver sua vida ao lado das pessoas que amava e da garota de seus sonhos.

 **Hope you hear this one day**

 **(Espero que você escute isso um dia)**

 **Don't fool yourself, this is my truth**

 **(Não engane você mesma, esta é minha verdade)**

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou um garoto entrando na varanda de maneira arrogante e assustando o casal que se separou rapidamente.

\- Não é da sua conta. – Respondeu Alan com raiva. Billy sempre aparecia para estragar tudo.

\- É da minha conta se você está beijando a minha namorada. – Rebateu o menino furioso.

\- Eu não sou sua namorada. – Disse Sarah com um suspiro. – Nós fomos juntos ao cinema uma vez e você segurou minha mão. Foi só isso. Não significa que somos namorados. – A jovem se levantou e cruzou os braços, também começando a ficar com raiva. Ela lembrava como Alan ficara irritado ao mencionar Billy no passado alternativo deles e queria que ele soubesse que nunca havia existido nada entre eles.

\- O que está dizendo, Sarah? Que prefere namorar esse idiota que apanha de todo mundo? – Perguntou Billy zombeteiro. – Só pode ser uma piada. – Concluiu caindo na gargalhada.

\- A única piada aqui é você. – Respondeu Sarah estreitando os olhos. – Entenda de uma vez que não quero ser sua namorada. Não gosto de você e quero que deixe a gente em paz. – Alan estava surpreso com as palavras dela e enquanto isso Billy se aproximou, levantando a mão para bater na jovem. Sarah fechou os olhos esperando o impacto, mas Alan, que se levantou do banco apressadamente, segurou o braço de Billy e o encarou com fúria nos olhos. Não importava se ele era mais fraco que Billy, não iria permitir que ele tocasse num fio de cabelo de Sarah contra sua vontade.

\- Você ouviu a Sarah. É melhor ir embora daqui. – Billy puxou seu braço da mão dele agressivamente.

\- Você não é ninguém pra me dar ordens, Parrish. – Respondeu com raiva. – Seus pais podem ser ricos, mas você não tem nenhum poder sobre mim.

\- Só queremos ficar em paz. É difícil demais entender isso? – Insistiu Alan sentindo-se frustrado. Depois de tudo que passaram, ainda tinham que perder tempo discutindo com um idiota como Billy?

\- Vamos resolver o problema agora mesmo, se quiser, Parrish. – Disse Billy fechando a mão e indicando que deveriam lutar. – O vencedor fica com a garota.

 **You take this hand, you take this heart**

 **(Pegue esta mão, pegue este coração)**

 **Steal my bones from 1000 miles apart**

 **(Roube meus ossos a 1000 milhas de distância)**

\- Não sou uma coisa pra vocês brigarem por mim. – Respondeu Sarah ficando vermelha de raiva. – Eu sei tomar minhas decisões sozinha. E não vou namorar com você, Billy. – Alan deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir aquilo, mas Billy se sentiu confuso e ofendido. Ele não sabia pelo que Alan e Sarah haviam passado. Não sabia que eles haviam deixado de ser adultos a pouco mais de uma hora. Ele era apenas um menino que achava que podia conseguir tudo a força.

\- Você é uma idiota. – Billy falou dando um empurrão na garota, que caiu sentada no chão. Alan, que fora pego de surpresa e não conseguira impedi-lo, voou sobre Billy com fúria e o derrubou no chão. Alan conseguiu prendê-lo contra o chão com seu peso e começou a dar socos no rosto do outro menino. Ele parecia estar possuído. Sarah, que não se machucara, rapidamente se levantou e começou a puxar Alan, tentando afastá-lo de Billy.

\- Pare, Alan! – Ela gritou, assustada com a reação dele. – Você vai acabar matando ele. – Sarah o abraçou pelas costas impedindo-o de continuar com os socos. – Eu estou bem. Não me machuquei. – Ao sentir os braços dela ao redor de si, Alan foi se acalmando. Parecia que seus instintos animalescos do tempo que passou na selva, ainda estavam à flor da pele. Billy estava com o rosto ensanguentado, respirando ofegante, mas o importante é que ele respirava. Logo ele conseguiu reunir forças pra se mexer e Alan começou a se erguer para permitir que ele se levantasse. Sarah o libertou para que fizesse isso, mas, antes de sair totalmente de cima de Billy, Alan segurou-o pela camisa e aproximou seus rostos.

\- Fique longe de mim e da Sarah. – Falou Alan num sussurro ofegante e ameaçador. – Se alguma vez você sequer pensar em tocar em um fio da cabeça dela de novo, vai se arrepender. Eu prometo. – Billy podia notar, pelo olhar dele, que Alan não estava mentindo. – Você me entendeu? – Billy apenas o encarou em silêncio, com medo daquele novo Alan. – Essa garota é minha. Você entendeu? – Alan o sacudiu levemente pela camisa e Billy assentiu. Finalmente ele saiu de cima do menino e permitiu que ele se levantasse. Billy levantou cambaleante e se afastou do casal, ainda assustado.

 **I swear it's you that I've waited for**

 **(Eu juro que é você quem eu esperei)**

 **I swear it's you, I swear it's you**

 **(Eu juro que é você, eu juro que é você)**

 **I swear it's you that my heart beats for**

 **(Eu juro que meu coração bate por você)**

Sarah ficou parada atrás de Alan sem saber o que dizer. Nunca o vira desse jeito, tão transtornado. O menino se voltou para ela respirando de maneira ofegante e a jovem não sabia se deveria se aproximar ou não.

\- Alan... – Ela chamou preocupada e receosa.

\- Eu sinto muito, Sarah. – Alan respondeu voltando a parecer o garotinho que ela conhecia e que, por vinte e seis anos, pensara que havia perdido. – Sei que você não é um objeto e sei que me descontrolei, mas o Billy, ele... Ele sempre me subjugou e eu nunca revidei, só que, dessa vez, ele empurrou você e... Acho que enlouqueci. – Alan parecia tão desolado que Sarah sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-lo daquele jeito. – Um dos meus maiores medos enquanto estive na selva era que você tivesse se casado com ele e se esquecido de mim. Eu te amo. – Sarah arregalou os olhos, surpresa. – Eu nunca achei que você fosse uma coisa, mas, de alguma maneira, você é minha. É minha melhor amiga. É a única garota de quem já gostei. Eu... – Sarah o puxou pelo casaco e lhe deu um beijo um pouco mais demorado que os outros e, em seguida, o abraçou.

\- Eu sei. Eu sou sua, Alan. – A jovem disse com um pequeno sorriso enquanto ele correspondia ao seu abraço, aliviado. – Eu também te amo.

\- Você quer namorar comigo? – Alan perguntou com o rosto próximo aos cabelos dela, de onde podia sentir o cheiro de lavanda que vinha deles. Sarah se afastou dele, apenas o suficiente para encará-lo, e assentiu com um sorriso radiante. Alan também sorriu e beijou sua namorada, oficialmente, pela primeira vez. E ele esperava que esse fosse apenas o primeiro de muitos.

 **And it ain't gonna stop, it just won't stop**

 **(E elas não vão cessar, isso não vai parar)**

 **It just won't stop**

 **(Isso não vai parar)**

 **I swear it's you**

 **(Eu juro que é você)**

 **[Won't Stop – One Republic]**

 **Início e Término: 29/03/2017.**


End file.
